battlechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
'''Rory David "Hunter" Blakesfield '''is a contestant on Battle Challenge: Chebu Island and a student on Battle Challenge: High School. Although it is not often mentioned, Hunter is Irish-American. Personality Hunter is a nice guy with a short temper and a bad side. He is willing to put his own life at risk to help out those that he cares about. High School Season 1 Hunter has a small speaking role in The First Day of School, Part 2 but doesn't make his major debut until 'Basketcase part 1', he was mentioned to be a new kid at the time as well as a member of the lacrosse team. Hunter was also mentioned to be a popular student because he was an actor on a fictional TV show called 'See you when I see you'. Hunter immediately shows to have feelings for Jennifer Smith and even asks her out in 'Basketcase part 2' even though it didn't end well and they agreed to just be friends. In 'Friendzone' Hunter only appears for 2 scenes, the first being when Jennifer arrives at his house and the second when she lies about her marks. Hunter doesn't appear again until 'Hot for teacher part 1' in his first solo storyline, after finding out that his show was set to be cancelled, he had to think of ways to keep it on the air. In 'Hot for teacher part 2' Hunter hasn't thought of any ideas and asks Jennifer to help him out and they agree to meet at his house. After finishing discussing ideas, Hunter asks Jennifer to stay over for a bit and they end up falling asleep in eachother's arms on the couch after watching 'Final Destination', after they are woken up by Huter's family that reveal that his real name is Rory, Jennifer leaves. Later on, Hunter asks Jennifer out on a date and she says yes. In 'Birthday sex part 1' Hunter and Jennifer have their first main plot as after Hunter's show is cancelled, Jennifer tries to cheer him up by asking her cousin, Carrie, to help plan a suprise birthday party for Hunter. While Jennifer is web chatting with Carrie about Hunter's birthday, he reveals that Hunter and Jennifer have never had their first kiss. After Hunter takes Jennifer out on a date, he comes home to find the suprise birthday party that Jennifer planned. Hunter later goes outside and Jennifer finds him, Hunter thanks Jennifer for the birthday by giving her a kiss. After Huter finds out that Jennifer gave him a guitar for his birthday, Jennfier reveals that she was giving him 2 presents. Hunter lets Jennifer stay the night and they end up having sex at the end of the episode. In 'Birthday sex part 2' Hunter and Jennifer wake up in Hunter's bed, and were happy with the events of the night before, later, Jennifer starts to feel stomach pains, making Hunter curious. When Jennifer has stomach pains again later on, Hunter grows concerned about her, she just says that it was stmach pains. At the end of the episode, Jennifer is seen with a pregnancy test, hinting that Hunter may have gotten Jennifer pregnant. Trivia Origionally, Hunter was going to quit his job as an actor to become a singer, this was however changed. Category:Characters